


Shared Secrets

by yarnandtea



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, FriendShip Week, Gen, Mass Effect FriendShip Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yarnandtea/pseuds/yarnandtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of being a sentient life form, EDI has noticed, means having friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> It always seemed to me that, as much as Liara and EDI both love (and have access to) information, they would have some really interesting conversations. This isn't really one of them (sorry). But it is what I think would be a starting point that allows them to happen.
> 
> Written for the FriendShip Week that is happening on Tumblr.
> 
> Mild spoilers for ME3 but not really. Implied Tali/Garrus romance.

"Doctor T'Soni, might I have a few moments of your time?"

Liara looked up from the data she had been going over and tilted her head at the sound of the voice.

"Of course EDI, what did you need to speak with me about?"

"I would prefer to speak in person, as it were," EDI replied. "If that is alright with you."

"Of course." Liara answered in surprise. "Please, come join me."

"Thank you. I am right outside."

Liara gave the command for the doors to open and they revealed EDI's newly claimed body standing at her threshold. Liara gestured for her to come inside, and as she stepped through, the doors slid shut behind her.

"Greetings EDI," Glyph said in its chipper electronic voice.

"Thank you Glyph, and to you as well," EDI said, a small smile playing across her face. She turned to Liara, extending the smile to her as well. "Thank you, Doctor T'Soni. I felt this discussion was one best held face to face."

"It is no problem at all, EDI," Liara answered, gesturing for the couch at the back of the room. They both moved to sit on it. Liara tried to keep the curiosity out of her voice as she asked, "What did you wish to see me about?"

"I wished to ask you about something I have recently observed, but it did not seem right to bring it to Commander Shepard."

"Oh?" _Then what makes you think_ I _can help_? She managed to keep the thought off her face however. Her curiosity was certainly piqued.

"Have you, perhaps, noticed the recent...unusual activity going on in the main battery?"

"The main battery?" Liara's eyebrows rose. She tried to recall all of the recent data she had on that part of the ship but nothing stood out to her. "No, not that comes to mind," she said slowly.

"Oh." EDI said. Liara thought she caught the distinct sound of disappointment. "I should go then. I only thought if you had seen it too..." Something flashed across Liara's mind then, an image just barely glimpsed before she had realized what it was and changed the vid feed.

"Wait!" EDI paused in the act of standing up and looked at her, waiting. "Are you..." Liara lowered her voice, "EDI, do you mean Garrus and Tali?" EDI sank back down to the couch, nodding.

"I do." EDI said.

"Then why didn't you just come right out and say that?" Liara wondered aloud.

"They do not seem to wish to tell anyone about this recent development," EDI said carefully. "If you had not seen it, then I did not wish to reveal it without their consent."

"I...see." Liara said. "There was something about their relationship you wished to ask me?"

"Yes. They have not shown any previous inclinations toward a romantic relationship. I was...curious as to how this had come about."

"Ah," Liara said, frowning in thought. "Well. Much of the crew seems to be pairing off together of late. It is possibly a reaction to the circumstances in which we find ourselves."

"Perhaps," EDI said. "But I wonder what caused them to choose each other specifically, I suppose."

"They have both been with Shepard, fighting at her side almost from the beginning of her battle with the Reapers," Liara said slowly. "That means they have been fighting by each other's sides for all of that time as well. It likely has given them a bond of closeness, and if they both happened to be seeking something more than that at the same time, well..."

"Then it is natural that they should turn to one another. I see."

Liara was not entirely sure that she did, but she didn't doubt that the AI would try. EDI seemed remarkably eager to learn about how all of the sentient species thought and lived and interacted, both with their own kind and with the other races. Her thirst for knowledge, for self-growth, was admirable to Liara.

"They have grown closer because of things they have in common," EDI said after a moment. "It has allowed their relationship to evolve. From acquaintances to comrades in arms to friends to lovers."

"Yes," Liara answered with an approving smile.

"Might our relationship, too, then evolve?" EDI asked, turning to her.

" _Our_ relationship?" Liara was a bit taken aback. "I thought you and Joker...?"

"Forgive me, Doctor T'Soni. I did not mean to imply that I wished to become romantically involved with you. I had just thought that, with the things we share in common, perhaps we might become...friends."

"Oh," Liara said. "I don't see why not, but, what is it we share in common, if you don't mind my asking?"

"We both have access to vast amounts of data," EDI replied immediately. "We also both must operate under the knowledge that we know things others would rather _not_ be known. We must gauge when that information can and should be shared and when it is best to keep it from being discovered."

"We are the guardians of the secrets," Liara said, smiling again.

"Indeed," EDI replied, sounding satisfied. "I like that." She smiled. "Yes, we are the guardians of secrets, and of our crew. I thought, perhaps, since that is a burden we share, we might have an understanding of each other that others do not."

"You may be right about that, EDI." She did not know if EDI's avatar would feel the contact, or appreciate it, but she reached out and took her hand. "I know many people, but I have few friends. I would be honored to count you among them."

"Thank you, Doctor T'Soni," EDI said. "I would be honored as well."

"I think you should call me Liara." EDI smiled again and nodded. 


End file.
